


Well This is Cursed

by Bignonbinarygay



Category: DSAF, Dayshift At Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Strip Show, awkward asking someone out, dont look at me, gets a little heated, god forgive me, lap dance, shit is crack lmao, snuck this in for april fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bignonbinarygay/pseuds/Bignonbinarygay
Summary: Matt thinks the new employee, Oscar, be lookin' kinda cute, goes to say hi.
Relationships: Oscar(DSAF)/Matt(DSAF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Well This is Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, this is some crack I wrote and realized it works w April Fool's lmao. so like matt and oscar are joke characters so i kinda had to use some headcanons so please forgive that, i tried to stay true to canon.

Matt had just closed up the prize corner. It had been a long day, though his smile would never reflect it. Another kid had called him a virgin, to which he agreed. Of this he was not ashamed; virginity is a flawed concept anyhow. It was just the look of terror that crossed the child’s face at his fierce smile. The way they just took their shit and booked it. Matt always tried to smile to comfort people. He knew his virginity was a force that threatened everyone who interacted with him. It was like it’s own presence. 

But there’s one man who was not even phased by Matt’s curse. Matt stared longingly at the strip club. He’d snuck in multiple times during his shift to watch. They’d hired a stripper named Oscar and wow, Matt hadn’t quite seen anything like his performances. It was like Oscar loved the eyes on him. Like he loved everyone’s reactions. Loved their praise, their disgust and vitriol, any form of attention. He wished he could be like that. He wished people’s disgust didn’t bother him. Oscar was amazing. 

He slid up and down the pole so effortlessly. Spun, landed on a split, which impressed Matt more than anything. It must be said how much skill it’d take to land in a split while in a springlock suit without dying on the spot. Matt had seen plenty of people die for less in a springlock suit. He’s met them even after. Not pleasant.

He’s yet to talk to the Foxy stripper. He thinks also maybe the animatronic being Foxy also added another layer of allure. Foxy was the sexiest animatronic after all. Matt’s been stranded at the prize corner, so the excuse to go to Foxy strip club didn’t come up often. But now that he was closing, it hit him that he could just. Walk over. 

The strip club closed around midnight, so a whole six hours later than the restaurant. He looked around. No phone guy to squawk at him. What was the harm? He finished locking up the cases, then made his way down the hall. He could hear the tantrid sex beat from outside. Matt wondered briefly how many laws this strip club was breaking. Also, it had a salad bar but no alcohol. You’d think, what with a Foxy strip club, the one thing you’d want would be alcohol. No matter. With his killer smile and all the bravery he possessed, he let himself in. 

Oscar was reclining, on his phone. His Springlock mask was open, so Matt had a clear view of his face. There was no one in the strip room at all. He supposed the busy hours would be later, when the shame wouldn’t be so apparent. His thoughts came to halt when he finally looked at Oscar’s face.

What in the everloving fuck? 

How could he look like that?

Matt was looking at the most handsome man he’d ever seen. It was genuinely ridiculous. Why in the fuck would he ever hide in a suit?! The guy was chiseled from stone. His jaw could ribbon him into tomato slices. His dark skin was accented with thick, dark eyebrows and black hair. Such big green eyes. Matt’s eyes trailed up and down his profile wildly, wishing desperately to see all of him. Oscar still hadn’t noticed him, good God above. Matt wondered idly if he could stand here for hours and just stare at how gorgeous this man was. Oscar was an Adonis. Truly an alpha male. Insane to think he hid it all in the shitty suit and cringey roleplaying. Matt was still staring wild eyed at him. He cleared his throat, smile at the ready.

Oscar looked up at, before doing a double take and clicking his mask into place. 

“Haha, hey there cutie! ;)! How long were you standing there, handsome?” he shoved his phone away and got back on the stage, giving Matt this look that made his heart skip a bit. Matt gulped. Shuffled his feet, even if his smile never faltered.

“Not long. Not busy right now?” he already knew the answer, but he at least wanted to try to have a conversation. Oscar did a loop around the pole before hooking his ankle towards the top in a motion so smooth Matt almost thought he’d imagined it.

“Oh, are you gunna tell on me mister boss man?” another wink. “Perhaps I could bribe you somehow? Cutie?” Jesus how could someone be so flexible in a suit that like. Matt’s smirk didn’t flinch but internally his pulse was making a racket. He took a seat, the cushions actually decently comfy, even if they had a smell. He watched Oscar perform, heat burning under his collar when he thought of how he was dancing specifically for him. 

“You think I care man? I’d be fine if we just hung out. I wanted to tell you I liked your dance. I, uh, saw you earlier.” He hoped his smirk resembled something sheepish. Even sitting, his hands were in his pockets. Peek comfort for ol’ Matt. This gave pause to Oscar, stopping his gyrations to peek his mask open and peer at Matt.

“Is that right...?” his flirtations seem to subside briefly, sounding genuinely touched, before immediately snapping the Foxy mask back on. “So you liked what you saw, big boy?” he purred, crawling from the pole to Matt. 

“Yes.” his voiced filled the room. It was just them. Customers shouldn’t come in for a couple hours. Oscar was now on the ground, looking up at Matt, his real eyes visible in Foxy’s lower jaw. Oscar hummed.

“How about a private show then?” he sounded innocent enough. Matt stared down in Oscar’s eyes, his real eyes, the ones peeping up cheekily from Foxy’s mandible, and thought hey, why the hell not. Nothing on God’s green earth would ever want his precious virginity anyway. Why not a private show from the hottest man he’d ever seen. He nodded, his smirk uninterrupted. Oscar’s eyes lit up, before slinking a knee over Matt’s hip. Oh.

“Wait, what constitutes a private sh-” he inhaled sharply when Oscar thrusted in his personal space. Matt felt his face flush as his heart raced, breathing suddenly a challenge. 

“Just what I said, doll,” it sounded like Oscar was struggling to regulate his breathing too, his husky voice only making Matt’s face flush deeper. He tried to keep his circulatory system under control as Oscar placed both arms behind Matt’s head, effectively trapping him. Oscar was now straddling Matt, gyrating his hips across his knees. Matt knew better than to touch the complex robotic pieces sliding on his torso. He kept his arms sealed to his sides, just trying to both appreciate the show and not combust. Boy, Oscar was really putting work into this. Even with such a bulky suit, the eye contact and thrusting was hypnotizing within their own right.

“MMM~ good boy~” the hottest man Matt had ever seen purred. “Would you like a new angle?~” Suddenly the heat encasing Matt was gone. Oscar stood, grinding his ass in Matt’s lap.

“This isn’t exactly what I had in mind. Can’t say I’m not having fun. Are you free sometime?”

Oscar cackled and ground his ass directly in Matt’s crotch. 

Matt knew though his expression hadn’t cracked since entering the room, the blood was indeed rushing to his face. He wasn’t entirely sure if what was happening was friendly or not. What are we, Oscar?

“We can be whatever you wanna be sugar plum~” the hot man chuckled. Oscar turned back around, Matt could actually see the crest and fall of his chest beneath the suit. OH, he said that out loud huh? He felt a trickle of sweat slip down his face. 

“How’s tomorrow for you? Maybe we get some-” Oscar straddled him suddenly, forcing some air from his lungs, “coff,ee?” Matt wheezed.

Oscar paused. Matt could just barely see those beautiful eyes, looking nervous in Foxy’s muzzle. “Would you really like that?” it was said at barely an audible level. Matt nodded eagerly. Oscar seemed taken aback, surprised that maybe Matt heard, surprised maybe that he’d like that. He stopped his ministrations to back up a bit, then clicking his mask open. He looked beautiful and genuinely flustered. 

“Well, how about nine tomorrow? How does that sound?” Oscar didn’t even hide his excitement. Matt nodded eagerly yet again, hands still firm in his pockets. Suddenly, Matt blacked out.

Oscar stuttered, getting off of Matt immediately, worried he might’ve choked him with the weight of his suit. Panic filled the room. 

“Matt?! Are you okay, oh God not aga-”

Matt’s eyes snapped open, totally glowing white. His grin split up his cheeks, and the room turned red. 

“Do you like your eternal soul, Oscar Micheal Guitierrez? Do you want even a shot at heaven, poor boy?” it wasn’t Matt’s voice. It was something that made Oscar’s skin prick and peel. He stared wild eyed at the /thing/ possessing his crush. The paint on the walls was boiling off and the black sludge was pooling in the crevice where the wall and floor met. The floor pooled into rich, iron smelling blood and was spiraling into a funnel in the middle of the room. Oscar looked around wildly, watching his place of work turn to a hellscape. He looked back to Matt, who had slipped from his position and was floating closer to the ceiling, his eyes blinding. 

“Answer me, child.” the voice seemed to possess pity. As if it already knew the answer. Despite the room turning to hell around him, Oscar met the garish gaze evenly.

“I want Matt.” the instant the words were said, a cruel laugh echoed out, the pact signed, the prophecy fulfilled. The room turned to normal, well as hellish as the strip corner in a Freddy Fazbender’s usually is. Matt’s body gently floated back down into Oscar’s embrace, his face totally unfazed, grin at it’s normal axis. 

“Are you okay?” Oscar looked Matt over to see if any sign of what the fuck just happened was evident. It was as if it hadn’t. Matt looked at him, seeming calm.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. But I’m perfectly fine and looking forward to our plans tomorrow.” Matt shyly held Oscar’s hand. Oscar, a little dumbfounded, gingerly rubbed a circle into Matt’s hand with his thumb.

“Right...” Oscar was kind of at a loss. What the fuck did he just get himself into? 

Well, he smiled. What’s another eternal contract gunna do? He’s already in the works to get recycled at Freddy’s. Why not in hell too?

**Author's Note:**

> oh for reference, the creator said there's a tenth circle in hell for anyone who would fuck Matt and oscar absolutely would so. yknow. please forgive me


End file.
